Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone
"Jason and Ramone" is the twelfth installment in the Dis Raps For Hire Series and the second of Season 2. The comment comes from the YouTube user Nick Diforte, against his cousin's friends-turned-bullies, Jason and Ramone. Comment Nick Diforte - "hey epic lloyd, man i just cant. my little cousin derik has had 3 best friend he made in 6h grade till now. they have all been best friends (Derik, Sammy, Jason and Ramone). Derik just told his three best friends that he was gay. when he did sammy was totally cool with it and was happy to know that he was comfortable telling her. Jason and Ramone pushed him and called him faggot and buttlover. 2 of his best friends are now his biggest bullies and it sucks! please epic lloyd destroy these guys!" Lyrics This story is shittier than a used pair of Depends! A dude betrayed and then bullied by his two best friends! And just when he's trying to live his life openly! Now let's see what happens if you push me! You wanna feel hate? Fine, you can have it! I spit dark and cold as the deep space between planets! Derik saw a chance to be brave, and he grabbed it, And y'all turned your backs on your friend like some faggots! And you'll be happy to know I'm comfortable telling you That this F-bomb don't belong to y'all no more like it used to! It's a man with no spine, no pride or respect, And it don't describe Derik, nope! Not one bit! But I ain't heard a better term for the two of you yet, So take your weak words back like a slap in the face, dicks! And those other insults that you utter, Why don't you pick something a little better than butt-lover? I shoot your ununique disses down like Duck Hunter! Y'all are about as soft as my nut butter! Not a discriminator when it comes to stomping a hater, I been the same way since I was a 6h grader. Who gives a fuck if it's a choice? Who gives a fuck if it's not? It's nonya business either way, so you can step the fuck off! And props to Sammy! Good friends are hard to find. You got balls, girl, more than these two pussies combined. Ey yo, big cuz Nick, you're the shit, man, dig? The type of kid that I could totally be cool with. So here's a recap: it's a quick flash photo. Derik comes out like YOLO; he chose to Tell two bros named Jason and Ramono. They go homo-phobo like a pair of fake cholos! EpicLLOYD's like nono, then I beat you like the popo. Leave your brain swole until all you can say is Hodor. Rip your face off like the Misfits logo. Now these mofos right here have been dis rapped fo sho! Trivia *This is the first Dis Rap in which Lloyd is interrupted whilst reading the victim's comment. *This is the first Dis Rap of season 2 to use the new series' title card.